


Line in the Sand

by Motherof4dragons



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherof4dragons/pseuds/Motherof4dragons
Summary: April overhears a conversation between Catherine and Maggie talking about April and Jackson. Super short drabble





	Line in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little drabble I wrote for my current story, but now don’t think I’m going to have a place to put it in. But I really liked it and wanted to share it. Maybe if you guys like it we can write something around it.

I couldn’t find Alex in his office, so I’m hunting down the chief via the operating rooms. I see Catherine and Maggie together in the scrub room of OR 1 and angle my way to pop in and talk to them.

  
I don’t know what it is that stops me. Maybe it’s their posture, intimate with a thread of hostility. But I hesitate at the cracked door, and instead of pushing it open and joining them, I saddle closer to it and shamelessly attempt to listen to their conversation.  
Catherine is leaning in towards Maggie, who is pulling back, almost protectively.

“Maggie, I love you like a daughter. Besides Richard being your father, you’ve been good for Jackson these last few years. So I’m going to give you a solid piece of advice. Don’t draw a line in the sand between you and April, because you will lose.” At this Maggie starts to make a protesting sound, but Catherine brutally cuts her off. I can feel the heat rush to my face, and I wonder what has happened to bring me into this type of conversation.

  
“No, don’t interrupt me. Matthew came storming in and told April point blank that she had to choose either him or Jackson, and now she’s living in Jackson’s guest room. In their minds, Jackson battled God himself for April’s place in his life and they both lived to tell the tale. All they want is for the other to be happy, which is where you stand a chance. Jackson is a good man, and so long as you stand by his side, he will stand by yours. And April would never knowingly do anything to get in between that, because she sees that you’ve made him happy. But if you tell him that he has to choose between you or her, he will pick April every single time. They could never figure it out, and so instead of being together have chosen to support each other in finding happiness elsewhere. But don’t think for a minute that April is not the love of his life, and if you try to separate them from the places they’ve made for each other, the only one who will lose will be you.

  
At that I see Catherine turn to leave, and I scuttle in the opposite direction praying that I’m not seen.


End file.
